The present invention relates to improvements in conveyor systems suited to the assembling of combinations of electric wires for internal wiring in an electric appliance, the combinations of wires being generally referred to as a harness. Particularly, the invention is concerned with improvements in conveyor systems of the kind stated above, suited particularly for handling wire harnesses of great lengths.